An Angel's Love
by Mia-Night
Summary: She's no normal hunter. Then again in this time and age what is normal? The world is coming to an end, again, and the only ones capable of saving it are two brothers with the help of a brother sister angel team. What will happen when one of the angels gives up their wings to protect the ones they love?
1. Pilot

I had been hunting for years. My brother had taught me, his only real sister, how to hunt. He was my idol, my hero, my world. One night, however, I had to of been 10 or so in human years, I woke to the smell of smoke. Getting out of bed and I found that the smell was from outside my room. As a hunter I should have been fearless, but I was about 10 hours so sorry Wes as fearless as I had hoped.

Making my way out of my bedroom, I found that the smoke was coming from my brother's room. There was a side table that sat under mirror 2 feet from me. Creeping over to it, I pulled out its only drawer in retrieved a 9 mm pistol that my brother had hidden. I stopped my way, with pistol raised, to my brother's room.

But the time I got to the door, the hold was extremely hot. Reaching out for the door handle, I quickly came to realize that the handle was damn hot. Retracting my hand from the handle I steadied my gun and kicked down the door. The hunter in me had decided to come out finally. However, my barefoot was now in pain from the hot door, and maybe a few splinters.

To my horror, I brother's room was on fire. The stench of burning flesh filled the air. There was a silhouette of a man standing at the foot of my brother's bed. He turned at the sound of my happy yet confused gasp. I had thought it to be my brother, but when I saw the golden yellow eyes I knew it was a demon. This care child part of me kicked in causing me to flee from the house. I ran out of my childhood house and down the street. There was only one place I knew of that I would be safe at.

I arrived, and I say he then at about 3 PM of the next day. I knew the way there by heart. The only thing I worried about was him not being home. Walking up to the front door, I knocked as hard as I could. After about 5 min. of knocking, my beloved uncle Bobby answered. He looked pissed that someone had the nerve to wake him. Once he realized who was at his door he stepped aside and let me in.

I explained everything that happened to my brother. It hasn't sunk in yet, so the tears were not on the existent. Taking me into his arms, he insisted that I live with him. Having no other family, I didn't have much of a choice. Then again, but it was my only family now. Mother had left me after birth, I was an only child now, and my father was nowhere to be found. So Bobby was the next best thing to family I had.

It's been years since then. I'm now 33 and he mean years and a damn good hunter. But he is taking care me in at first didn't want me hunting. It wasn't until one night when a demon showed up to attack Bobby that he decided to teach me more on hunting. I is saving his life was a good indicator that I knew the basics well.

I was just claiming into my 1969 Ford Mustang fastback when I got the call. Bob you wanted me to go to Colorado to hunt down a vampire. With a light growl, I told him the same thing I always said," consider it done Bobby." I then headed off.


	2. Windigo Part One

I arrived in Colorado two days ahead of schedule. That was a good thing. I missed my bed and was damn tired of sleeping either in my car or in a shitty hotel. I was just pulling into another hotel parking lot when the classic Chevy Impala caught my eye. Pulling up next to the beauty, I parked and got out. It wasn't every day that you saw such a beautiful, well kept, classic car. I start examining the car when I heard someone yelling at me.

"What that hell do you think you joined my car?" The man snapped.

"Sorry, I was just looking. It's not every day that you see one of these babies in such great condition." I smiled as I leaned against the hood.

"You like cars?" He asked.

"You bet. That's my baby there." I stated as I pointed towards my Mustang.

"That's yours?" He cast.

"Sure is. I'm Summer by the way."

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Like the gun?" I questioned.

"Yeah." Dean answered dryly.

"So, Dean, what do you do?" I inquired.

"FBI." Dean instantly answered.

"You can't con a con man sweetheart. What you do really?" I scoffed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. I'm pretty open-minded."

"While will you do?"

"FBI." I smiled.

"Bull shit."

"Tell me about it." I smiled sweetly.

"Hey Dean." Another man called as he jogged over to us.

"Your partner?" I asked.

"Sure. We'll go with that." Dean said.

"Who's this?" Dean's partner asked.

"Agent Summer Night. FBI." I answered holding out my hand."I was just talking to your partner about his car."

"I'm Sam Winchester." He smiled as we shook hands.

"Brothers?" I asked as Sam nodded." Don't see that much in the FBI."

"Yeah guess we were lucky." Sam stated slightly nervous.

"You're not really FBI are you?" I asked again this time to Sam.

"What makes you think we aren't?" Sam asked back.

"Oh you're good. I'll show you my cards if you show me yours." I purred.

"If you'll excuse me and my partner for just one second." Sam sheepishly stated as he grabbed Dean." Dean what do we do?"

"Chill out Sammy. She seems to already know that were lying so let's just to there something else." Dean stated.

"But –"

"Let me handle her while you call Bobby."

"Okay, but Dean, don't… Oh never mind." Sam said as he just walked off towards the room.

"So, Summer, –"

"Who are you really?" I asked again but this time with more authority.

"Okay, we are FBI agents."

"I already know that Dean."

"Easy Summer, I'm not trying to start a fight." Dean pleaded.

"Dean," Sam started as he rejoined us." I have got off the phone with Bobby."

"Yeah and what did he have to say?" Dean snapped.

"Summer is are backed up."

"What?!" Dean and I gasped.

"That's what he said." Sam stated calmly.

"Bullshit. I'm no one's back up!" I roared as I leaned through my open window and grabbed my phone. Instantly I dialed Bobby's number. Three rings later and he answered.

"Hello?"

"Bobby please tell me I'm not back up!" I practically screamed.

"You're not back up."

"Good."

"You're teaming up with Sam and Dean."

"What?!" I yelped," Bobby you know I don't play well with others."

"Neither does Dean."

"I don't care what Dean does! This isn't gonna work." I complained.

" Now listen here Summer," Bobby snapped," you will work with them and keep them out of trouble. I'm not doing this to punish you. I'm doing this to keep promise to their father. He one of the best hunters I know, Summer. That's why am I making you do this. And if you don't then don't come home." With that Bobby hung up.

"Well?" Dean asked.

"I'm stuck with you."

"For how long?" Dean whined.

"Who knows," I sighed." Well looks like were partners agents Dean and Sam Winchester."

This caused Dean to chuckle." Guess it does, agent Summer Night."

"In that case let's drop the FBI acted. We now know who each other is so what do you two say?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sam smiled.

"Sure." Dean sighed." You can share our room census the last one."

"Say what?" I explained.

"We just booked the last available room. If you want we can share it." Dean said.

"Joy to the Fucking world. Sure since we're gonna be working together why not." I sighed." Guess that vampire thing was just a quick reason to get me here to team up you guys."

"Wait, do you say vampire?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah why?"

"That's why we're here."

"Oh joy." I sighed." Well let's get inside it and make a game plan."

"Okay." Sam smiled.

We entered the room to find two twin beds, a hide a bed couch, an old TV, the crappy kitchen, and one bathroom. Sighing I just placed my stuff down. There was a small two-man table under the window, which I suspected we would use as a research station. Opening my duffel bag, I pulled out my Desert Eagle, blue leather back book, a hunting knife, and a pad of paper. Ignoring the guys I set up my small area to start working. It didn't take long before the followed suit. It was about half an hour before the silence was broken.

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked.

"Well, first off let's figure out what kind of vampire were dealing with." I answered.

"I thought there was only one kind." Sam stated.

"Now there's like either so subspecies of vampires."

"Yeah like what?" Dean asked not believing me.

"Well normal vampires like Dracula, Rakshashas, Liderc, Mare, Kappa, Windigo, Kuru-Pira, Palis, and Mamu. Those are the only ones I know of." I answered in a smug" don't fuck with me" tone.

"So which one are we dealing with?" Sam asked.

"Not sure Sam. I'll look into them all and compare them to the sightings." I answered sweetly.

Dean gag and then said," we need dinner. I'll go to McDonald's down the street. When you two want?"

"Chicken salad and Coke." Sam said.

"I'll go with you. If that's okay." I smiled up at Dean.

"Sure." Dean mainly blushed." You be good Sammy." He joked.

"Shut up Dean." Sam sighed as I giggled which from smiled both their faces.

"Let's go then."

"Right behind you Dean." I called as I chased after him." Why not just walk? It's only a few blocks and you'll save money." I stated seen Dean opening his car door.

"Fine will do it your way." Dean sighed a little annoyed.

As we walked I couldn't help but admire Dean's features. He was handsome; there was no doubt about that. Not exactly my kind of guy but at least he was kind on the eyes. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize that Dean was staring at me too. How we needed to McDonald's in one piece is beyond me, but we did somehow.

"Welcome to McDonald's, how can I help you?" The cashier greeted.

"One chicken salad, grilled, with a large Coke. All have to quarter Pounders with cheese meal with a large Coke also. When you want?" Dean ordered.

"All have to quarter Pounders with cheese meal, Mcflurry M&Ms, large Coke and a Mcdouble." I ordered.

"So it's one chicken salad grilled meal with a large Coke, for quarter Pounders with cheese meals –"

"Can you make it to meals and two sandwiches?" I asked.

" Sure, so to quarter pounder meals and two sandwiches, with two large Coke's, a Mcflurry M&Ms, and a Mcdouble? Is that correct?" She asked us.

"Yes." I answered.

"That'll be $32.15." The cashier informed.

"My treat Dean." I smiled as I handed her the cash.

"Thank you. Your friend will be out shortly. Get a name please?"

"Dean." I smiled.

"All right. You'll be just a few moments."

Dean and I stood off to the side and waited. I was getting annoyed since they had screwed up our order three times now.

"Dean?" Called the server for the fourth time.

I walked over to them and checked the order." Okay, do I need to come back there and make it myself? It's not the fucking hard." I snapped." Grilled chicken salad, for quarter Pounders, three Fridays, three drinks, a Mcflurry M&Ms, and a Mcdouble. That's all you need to fucking make."

"Summer go chill out all deal with this." Dean insisted since I was making a scene.

"Fine. I'll meet you outside." I growled.

Standing outside I saw the best thing in the world…a liquor store. Smiling I looked over my shoulder to see Dean" talking" to a manager up our order. Shrugging I headed off to the store. Entering I looked around at the great selection. I spotted the one thing I wanted most right now, whiskey. Picking up two bottles of whiskey, two bottles of tequila, and two bottles of rum I was set. I paid and then returned to McDonald's. Dean was just starting to come out when I returned. He looked at me weird and I just smiled and nodded towards the hotel. We headed out with my conversation. As we entered the room, we were greeted by glaring eyes

"Was the look for Sammy?" Dean asked.

"When did you to do?" He snapped.

"Get food –"

"And booze." I chimed in as both looked at me weird." What they pissed me off."

Dean burst into laughter and explained to Sam what happened. All Dean explain I handed out our food and started eating. Sam turned to me as I took out my double out of its wrapping. Smiling I typify and then put down the sandwich. Getting up I had to down glass. Running my target, I returned to the guys and pulled out a bottle of each type of liquor.

"Boys, pick your poison." I grinned as he opened the whiskey.

"I'll have what you're having." Dean smiled.

"I'll stick with my Coke thanks."

"Your loss Sam."

"More for us than." Dean smiled.

We had finished our food hours ago. With the whiskey down, one of the tequila is gone, and now half a bottle of rum, we were pretty drunk. Sam was laying on one of the beds just watching Dean and I make fools of us. I was upon the table dancing to music only I could hear, wall Dean stood about 2 feet away just watching. The bottle of rum in my hand as I sway my hips from side to side, I keep a close eye on Dean. My smile never fading as he got closer to the table. I looked over at Sam who, by the looks of it, had fallen asleep. Hopping off of the table I landed on top of Dean's drunken form. We look at each other for what seemed like forever.

"I should get up." I slurred as I took another drink from the bottle.

"Yeah." Dean slurred back.

"That requires you to let go of me Dean." I smiled.

"One of I don't want to?"

"I – I – I don't know what to say to that."

"What are you thinking?"

"We have really beautiful eyes."

"I could say the same for you." Dean smiled.

"Please don't pass out there you two." Sam growled from the bed.

This caused me to jump and fall off of Dean. Dean couldn't stop laughing at me. I jumped up, which was a smart idea. My hand on my head I start to stumble backwards. Getting up, he made his way over to me and steadied me. Looking up into his eyes I found myself smiling. Sam got out of bed and came over to us. Shaking his head he just picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the other.

Dean was gonna protest but when he looked at me he just shut his mouth and went over to the couch. I curled up on the bed and fell asleep. The next day, when I awoke, it was dark. Rolling over I saw the clock that red 5 AM. Sighing I got up and looked around at the wreckage of last night. The worst came to mind until I nearly tripped over an empty whiskey bottle.

"You did it to I see." A deep, yet sexy, voice chuckled.

"So you're up to, hm?"

"Yeah, don't know why."

"If you want you can have the bed now. I'm up for the day."

"Me too." Dean said is he slowly sat up.

"I start on our plans we don't get behind." I stated variously." What exactly happened last night?"

"What do you remember?"

"Yelling at McDonald's people that buying booze. You were with me. Then it gets kinda fuzzy."

"While we drank, a lot. You were dancing. Which was pretty hot, by the way? Um… That said I think. Sammy should know more if you really want to know."

"Nah I'm good. If I don't remember I think it's for the best." I lightly laughed" anyways, I'm gonna get to work." With that I focused on my bluebook.

Hours later, Danny finally got up and enjoying Dean and myself. Sam was working on his laptop while Dean was looking at some maps.

"So what do we have?" Dean asked.

"I got nothing." Sam said with a heavy sigh.

"Well the Kappa is amphibian who weird. It's about the size of a 10-year-old boy. Lives in water like rivers, lakes, swamps. Oh and sucks the life out of its victims. The Kuru-Pira has backwards bare feet. The Rakshasha is basically a tall forest dweller. The Palis kills by licking defeat of its victims and sucking their blood out. Mamu are told to chapters with clubs. Liderc come in three forms; incubus, household helper, and a flickering light. One way to tell if it's a Liderc is that there will be light over the house of its victim. The Mare is a female shape shifter that takes the form of a human one man during day and or course at nine. Finally the Windigo-"

"You mean a Wendigo?" Sam asked.

"No a Windigo. The screen to paralyze their victims and rip out their vital organs. They can also turn humans. That's all I got." I informed.

"Damn Summer. You eat junk food, drink and can keep it down, Hunter, create researcher, and have a thing for cars. Is there anything you can do?" Dean gasped.

"I can't bake the pie." I answered jokingly causing both boys to laugh

"Well from what I can tell, you can cross off the water demon, the forest dwellers, the foot fetish, club wielders, and the horsewoman!" Dean said getting back to business.

"That just leaves us with the Kuru-Pira, Liderc, and the Windigo."

"While how are we going to figure out which one it is?" Sam asked.

"COD." I blurted out.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Cause of death. That's how will figure out. Time to play bad ass, sexy, FBI agent." I smiled.

"Sounds fun. I'm in. Sammy you guard the Ford." Dean ordered.

"Why do I have to stay behind?" Sam questioned.

"Because how often do you see it a three man team of FBI agents?" I inquired.

"Never." Dean answered.

"So why do you get to go with her?" Sam asked Dean.

"Because it's my car." Dean smiled.

"Then will you at least take pictures for me?" Sam asked.

"Sure thing Sam." I answered as I walked out the door.

"That you be good Sammy. I'll be back soon." Dean teased as he walked out the door.


	3. Windigo Part Two

Once Dean and I got to the most recent crime scene, we instantly got into character. Getting out of the car we headed over to the local police. Dean was the first to start a conversation with them. However, things weren't going his way. Stepping in, I apologized to the officer's and lied by saying that Dean was having a bad day. And by day I mean week. When the officers finally understood where Dean was coming from I took over the questioning. We had found out that all the bodies were supposed to still be at the morgue. Thanking the officers demon I got back into the car and headed for the morgue.

"So it looks like we'll be able to get the COD after all." Dean stated.

"What made you think that we wouldn't?" I questioned.

"Did you not see the police were talking to me?" Dean snapped.

"Well you were being a dick."

"I wasn't that bad."

"If you say so. Look there it is on the left." I said as I pointed to the morgue building.

Dean pulled into the parking lot just as the mortician was exiting the building with a disgusted look. As Dean put the car in park I instantly got out and headed over to the mortician.

"Excuse me? I'm with the FBI; can I have a moment of your time?" I called as I pulled out my fake badge.

"I was just on my way out." The mortician answered.

"I understand that but this may be our only chance to catch this sicko. Please I'm asking you to help us save a life." I pleaded as Dean joined my side.

"Very well please come inside." The mortician stated as he led us back and said morgue. "What can I help the FBI with?"

"We are investigating the recent murders. We would like to look at the bodies and your reports." I answered.

"Which one of you would like to look bodies?" He asked.

"I will Sir. My partner can go over the reports."

"Very well. This way ma'am." The mortician said as he led me over to the bodies.

"This was the first victim."

"And the others?"

"All pull them out for you while I go get the reports for your partner."

"Thank you." I stated as I started to examine the first victim.

I could hear the mortician pull out the other bodies while I was examining the first victim. As he returned to his desk I came to realize that the first victim had all of its vital organs removed. Checking the other victims I came to realize that they too had all their vital organs removed. I came to the conclusion that we were doing when they Windigo. Being the kind person that I am I pushed the bodies of the victims back into their freezer. Removing my gloves I returned to where Dean was. Placing a hand on his shoulder he turned to look at me.

"Excuse me? Do you think we can get copies of these?"

"It will take a few moments but sure."The mortician stated.

"Thank you sir."I said as I pulled Dean off to the side. "We're dealing with a Windigo."

"That's not good."Dean stated with a sigh.

"Tell me about it."

"Hear your copies. Is this all?"The mortician stated with annoyance.

"Yes this is all thank you."I smiled sweetly as I grabbed Dean and dragged him back to the car."We need to hurry up and get back to Sam."

"We'll most likely need to stock up on a few items too."Dean stated as we got into the car.

"Yeah you're probably right."I said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"What are you thinking about?"Dean questioned.

"How a Windigo could be here in Colorado."I stated as I pulled out my bluebook.

As I flipped through the pages I finally came to the chapter about Windigos. However the corner of my eye I could tell that Dean kept looking over me. As I slowly started to read more on Windigos my phone rang. Sighing with slight frustration I dug in my pocket and pulled out.

"Agent Night."

"Hey it's Sam."

"What's up Sam?"I asked sounding just a little annoyed.

"What's Dean done this time?"

"Nothing."I sighed."What you need Sam?"

"Just wondering how things were going."Sam sighed.

"What is he talking about?"Dean silently asked.

"He's asking how things are going."I answered."They're going good Sam. We'll be home soon."I told him before I hung up.

"What's really bothering you Summer?"Dean asked with a worried tone.

"Windigos are mainly residents of Canada. What's one doing here?"I explained."According to my Journal, Windigos have the ability to possess humans."

"Just like any other demon?"Dean asked.

"Sounds like it. Listen to this: ' according to lore, there was once will want to saw a father and daughter returned to her village alone with the rest of her family. She wondered what it happened the others and became suspicious. She therefore made the entrance to her home slippery by pouring water on the threshold until it froze into a high sheet of ice. Then she went to bed. But instead of going to sleep she waited tens lady with an ax in hand for their attempt on her life. Just as she thought, the daughter approached at midnight, and the woman pretended to snore as the Windigo possessed girl came closer and closer. Then, suddenly, just as the girl was about to spring for her throat, the woman raised tracks until the creature. The father, who had been waiting outside, crept in. By then the woman was able to escape in she did watch what happened next. She witnessed the Windigo possessed father devour the corpse of his own daughter.' So not only are the man eaters but they can also possessed the living."I informed with slight disgust in my voice.

"Doesn't say anything on how to kill these Windigos?"Dean asked.

"I thought you had come across Windigos before?"

"No we encountered a Wendigo."Dean corrected.

"So how did she kill Wendigo?"I inquired.

"You need to burn them."

"Oh. Well here's what my Journal says about spelling and disarming Windigos: ' the only known way to avert Windigo possessions is to throw excrement at the creature. This confuses it enough for small Windigo of escape. If that method doesn't work, the next choices to go immediately to a local shaman. If he cannot help, the last resort is to kill the possessed person, could the body into pieces and burn it to kill this. So that it does not infect others. Some say silver bullet can also be effective.'"

"Well it sounds like the same way we kill a Wendigo." Dean stated as we pulled up to the hotel.

"That or we just shoot the thing."I sighed as I put my book away got out of the car.

As we entered the hotel room we found Sam tied to a chair. The feeling in the air was much different than when we had left. Dean instantly ran to his younger brother and started to untie him. Me on the other hand, started to look around the room for clues. Not finding any clues, I rejoined the boys. Something just wasn't settling right with me. How did Sam get tight to a chair when he was the only one in the room? Suddenly, a demon popped out of nowhere. Dean and Sam turned to defend me but it was already too late. The demon already had me in his grasp. I somehow I got the demon to release his grasped just slightly. This gave me just enough room to turn and face the demon. With what little room I had I reached up and touched his face. Suddenly, the demon screamed out in pain and disintegrated. Looking down at my hands, I didn't even hear the boys moved closer to me.

"Are you okay Summer?"Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. What the hell just happened?"I gasped.

"If I'm not mistaken, you somehow killed that demon just by touching him."Dean stated.

"How?"I asked with confusion.

"I only know of one person who can answer that."Dean said.

"Yet is that Dean?"Sam inquired.

"Cass."Dean stated as a man in a sloppy business suit with a trench coat appeared."Well speak of the devil."

"I'm an angel Dean you know this."Cass stated.

"No this is impossible."I gasped.

"What's wrong Summer?"Sam asked with worry.

"You're supposed to be dead."I stated barely above a whisper.

"Wait you know Cass?"Dean asked with shock.

"Yeah… He's my brother."I answered after a few moments of silence.

"Wait so you're an Angel?"Sam and Dean both gasped.

"She's not full Angel."Cass stated."She's only half."

"So what's your other half?"Sam asked looking from Cass to me.

"No one other than God knows. I don't even think she knows."

"No shit I don't know! Hell, I didn't even know I was an Angel. Well half Angel anyways."I lightly snarled.

Just then the door flew off its hinges just to hit the back wall. All four of us turned to see what was obviously a Windigo. Dean leapt for the table to grab a gun while Sam dove for his bag by the bed. Cass took two steps towards it but was held back by my arm being held up in front of him. The Windigo turned black smoke drifted over towards me. A demented smile spread over my face as the Windigo entered my body. Suddenly, I let out an echoic scream. The black smoke that was the Windigo shot out of my mouth just to reform back in the doorway. Breathing heavy, I felt my knees next to Cass. Cass bent down and placed his hands upon my back in a comforting manner. For a brief moment Sam and Dean looked at the scene before them in shock; for this was the first time they had ever seen Cass show emotion. With a snarled from the Windigo, Cass got to his feet just to walk over to the beast and placed his hands upon it killing it.

"Are you alright Summer?"Cass asked.

"Well I guess that's one way to kill Windigo."I lightly laughed as I looked up with Cass."Why is it that I don't remember being an Angel?"

"You must've suppressed it."Cass answered.

"I laid my hands upon demons before and this has never happened. Why now?"

"Perhaps when you suppressed the memory of being an Angel you also suppressed your angelic powers."Cass informed.

"Why is it that you've never stepped up to protect us like that Cass?"Dave lightly snapped.

"You're not related."Cass answered dryly.

"So just because you're related to Summer –"

"You would do the same for your brother Dean."Cass interrupted before disappearing.

"Does he do that often?"I stood to no one in particular.

"More than you realize."Sam answered.

"Well looks like that this case is over."I smiled as I got my feet."Should we stay another night or get going?"

"We should probably get going but if you want to spend another night of spot my me."Dean stated.

"How was it that Cass showed up just by using his name?"I asked as I sat on a bed.

"Honestly I don't know he does it most of the time."Dean answered.

"You do know that his real name is Castiel right?"

"Yeah we know it's just easier to call him Cass."Sam answered.

"Now that I think about it we probably should leave."I said.

"Why's that Summer."Dean asked.

"Well if you think about it, we've been here for a while and it's never good for a Hunter to be in one place for too long."I stated.

"You have a point there Summer."Sam said as he started to get his stuff together.

We started cleaning up the room to the best of our abilities. The door was pretty much useless now that the demon had kicked it in. So we ended up just leaving it against the back wall. Once the room was cleaned we started on packing up our things. When we had finished packing what little stuff we had, we immediately booked it for the car. Just as we were pulling out cops had arrived. Obviously someone had heard the commotion from us fighting the Windigo and had called in the Calvary. Looking out the back window I lightly chuckled.

"What's so funny Summer?"Sam asked.

"Well whatever identity you guys decided to use to get that room, you'll have to burn it."I lightly laughed.

"I guess you have a point there Summer."Dean lightly chuckled as he put it in a Metallica cassette tape.

"Do we really have to listen to Metallica again Dean?"Sam whined.

"House rules Sammy; driver picks the music while shotgun shuts his cakehole."Dean stated.

"Now here I was thinking that I was the one who had car rules."I smiled."Dude we totally just left my car back there we have to go back!"I practically cried.

"There's no need to worry. I took care of it."Cass stated from next to me.

"Well that's good to know."I sighed as I leaned back into the back seat."For a second I thought I was going to have to possess the car."

"No way in hell are you possessing my baby."Dean slightly snapped.

"Please tell me you're not one of those guys who kisses his car good night."

"No I don't kiss my car good night."

"No, he makes out with it."Sammy laughed.

"That makes sense."I laughed just to get glared at by Dean.

"Just keep talking you guys. Just keep talking and see what happens."Dean growled.

"You lay one hand on my sister and I swear I'll kill you."Cass threatened.

"Dude I thought God had a plan for us?"Dean asked.

"Yes he does, but I'm sure he can make a new plan without you Dean."

"See I'm loved."I smiled as I leaned against Cass.

"I must be going now sister."Castiel stated.

"Don't be a stranger okay?"I said as if I was a child but Cass was already gone.


End file.
